Never going back - Renesmee and Jacob Love Story
by jacobblackandrenesmeecullen
Summary: In this story Renesmee is 5 years old but physically 16. Renesmee and Jacob have ups and downs but in the end she is Jacob's soul mate and Jacob is hers. This is Jacob and Renesmee's love story.
1. Here Comes the Birthday Girl!

*In this story Renesmee is 5 but physically she is like a 16 year old*

**Chapter 1 – Here comes the birthday girl!**

Renesmee's POV.

I woke up quickly to a terrible booming sound. Emmet.

"Hey kido! Don't want to make Alice wait do you?"

"Uncle Em I don't care about alice's party plans, I want to sleep" I murmured tiredly into my pillow.

As Emmet was on his way out of my door, thankfully he turned around

"Fine, but one more thing, the dog is here!"

That got my head to snap up right away. Jake was here! I know I shouldn't be to excited, he practically lives here but lately Jake has been going on so many patrols with his pack and since he is Mr. Alpha he has more 'responsibility'. When I was little I used to throw fits when Jake would leave. I wouldn't throw physical fits but more emotional and I would just stare outside the window until I saw that reddish-brown beautiful wolf I love. I got out of bed quickly and ran to my closet where my Aunt Alice had stocked me with about 1000 different outfits. I pulled on something simple since Alice would be dressing me up later anyway, I put on skinny jeans and a blue tank top with my bale-flats.

I ran down the stars and halfway I got attacked by a big bear hug. My Jacob.

"Jake, you came this early!" I basically screamed at him.

Jake gave me his oh so famous wolfy smile as I call it, and gave me a peek on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss your birthday for the world Nessie, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" I answered a little to excitedly.

Jake and I stood in silence on the staircase just staring at each other with smiles on our faces. I took the time to look over his clothes and I was surprised, Jake was wearing a nice button down white shirt with dark blue jeans, usually Jake comes here with shorts and a t-shirt or no shirt at all. When I finished looking him over I turned to his eyes and I thought I would melt. I have never noticed it before but Jake has really beautiful dark brown warm eyes. Wait did I just admit Jake was beautiful? Well his eyes were. I swear I could hear my dad growl from the other room, _Sorry _I thought to him. Jake broke the silence first.

"I know what your thinking, but I had to look nice when it's your birthday, and alice kind of maid me as well." He said sheepishly giving me a grin

"Well I think you look dashing Mr. Black" I said taking his hand.

"Why thank you Ms. Cullen, you don't look to bad yourself." Jake answered leading us down the stares.

As we walked into the kitchen my parents ran over to my side and started hugging me saying there happy birthdays and so.

"I can't believe my little girl is 5 now" My dad gushed.

"Dad, im not little and do I look 5?" I sometimes get easily annoyed when my parents or anyone else says that I am little and that I am only 5 and stuff like that.

"Well you are 5 but I must agree no five year old could look that beautiful." My dad said giving me a hug and a kiss on the head.

I was about to walk over to the cough where Jake sat but Alice had other plans.

"Come on Ness! I'm not leaving you looking like that." Alice said pulling me up the stairs.

"Hey Pixie, she looks fine let her be!" I heard Jake yell when Alice had already shut the door to my room.

"Ok Ness it's your 5th birthday and you now look like as if you are 16 so we are having a big party tonight with us, the wolves and even Nahuel is coming! So let me dress you up."

I nodded and followed her in my walk-in closet. I must say I am excited to see Nahuel again last time was when he saved my life for about 4 years ago. Alice had me try on at least 7 different dresses until she found one that was a loose white tank top dress with ruffles. Alice had me put on some black high heals and then she had my curly bronze hair hang loose over my shoulders with some hair clips in them. Alice then did my makeup where she only put on back mascara and a little light blue and silver eyeshadow.

"Alice we are done, it looks fine." I said to my aunt in a grumpy tone. I like getting dressed up unlike my mom but when we go at it for 40 minutes I get tired.

"Yes yes fine, come on then you look gorgeous!" Alice took my arm and we went downstairs.

As we were halfway down I saw everyones eyes on mine which made me blush. I blushed a lot and I believe I inherited that from my mother who is lucky that she can't blush anymore. I looked at my family and they were all smiling well except for Jacob. I got insecure then, is Jake mad at me for ditching him? I looked down to see if my dress maybe was looking weird but everything was in place. Thats when I noticed Jake wasn't smiling but he wasn't mad, he was surprised and when he saw that I had cought him he blushed slightly which was beautiful agains his skin tone. There I go again beautiful? Do I really think my best friend is beautiful? I love Jake but not like that right?

My dad jerked his head in my direction as I thought that, Oh no. Dad put on his famous Cullen poker face and stared at me as if he was waiting for me to explain something to him. I'm sorry, I didn't know why I thought that. I turned my gaze back to Jake and there he stood smiling like a goofball with his hands in his pockets rocking lightly on the balls of his heals. I flashed a smile at him and ran over to where he was.

"Wow Nessie, you look beautiful!" Jake said in ave

"Thanks Jake, but it took 45 minutes so I don't call it a success"

"I think it's a success. Come on the pack is going to be here soon." Jake said grabbing my hand as we walked over to where my family was standing.

Jacob's POV.

Im sitting on the couch and I think that I am loosing my mind, Pixie has had my Nessie up there for forever now! I just got to see her and Pixie steals her from me.

"That's how I felt when you imprinted on her." Eddie told me from the kitchen with a smirk on his pale face.

"Stay out of my head." I muttered.

Just when I was about to go up and check on her I heard her talking to alice, well more like yelling. I smiled. That's my girl. Nessie came down the stairs and when she was halfway I could see the whole her and I stood in chock staring at my beautiful dream girl. Nessie's beautiful bronze curls were hanging loosely on her back while she had a white creamy dress that clung to her tiny body perfectly. Edward growled at me but I ignored him. I probably looked like a stupid fish while I was staring at her, but who wouldn't stare at this beautiful girl. I saw Nessie blush her beautiful crimson red blush that got me light headed. She flashed me a beautiful smile and I returned back to reality and smiled right back at her. Nessie ran over to me with her amazing dress flowing behind her.

"Wow Nessie, you look beautiful!" I wanted to say so much more but Edward would probably kill me if I did.

"Thanks Jake, but it took 45 minutes so I don't call it a success" She said swinging her arms back and forth.

"I think it's a success. Come on the pack is going to be here soon." I told her and grabbed her hand. I bet I was sweating bullets. Hope not.

When we were in the kitchen Edward stared down at our hands and he growled deep in his chest. Bella put her hand on his chest and he smiled at her and kissed her head while she leaned her head agains his chest. I turned my attention back to Nessie who was smiling at something Jasper had said. I grinned at the sight of her happy.

"Nessie can you come help me with the cake?" Esme asked her and just like that she was out of my hands.

"Jacob, Bella and I would like to speak to you." Edward said coldly with his poker face on. Uh oh.

I looked over at Nessie and she looked nervous but she knew they wouldn't hurt me, for all she knew they had no reason to. Nessie gave me a smile as I followed Edward and Bella outside. This is going to be good.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 – The Party

Jacob's POV.

"What is it? You know I didn't mean to think of her, her body like that" I studdered out.

"Really? Then how did you think of her? Because a man shouldn't be thinking such repolsive thought of a 5 year old!" Edward roared right back at me loosing his poker face.

"Boys!" Bella said and Edward stepped back but with a murder look still fixed on me. Shit.

"Bella, if you would have heard his thoughts you would have wanted to rip him from limb to limb! She is only 5!" Edward said pointing at me.

"Hey! She might be 5 but physically she is 16 and mentally she is like a 20 year old!" I argued back.

"Ok guys, lets be reasonable, Renesmee will be heartbroken if anyone of you gets hurt so just back off! Both of you."

After a long, _very long,_ time of silence Bella spoke up.

"Jacob, before this Edward and I have discuses that we think that we think you should tell her but only if you tell her about how you felt about me before. Only then. Sorry Jacob, but if you guys are going to be in a relationship she deserves to know the hole truth don't you think?"

I stared at Bella as if she was out of her mind. Did she really want me to tell Renesmee everything?

"Everything" Edward spoke

"Fine. You're right, she deserves to know but when should I tell her about the imprinting thing?"

"When you think she is ready, not before or I will hurt you Jacob Ephraim Black." Bella said trying to be strict but she is a terrible actress. I grinned at her and gave her a salute.

"Now Jacob go back inside, Nessie is worried." Edward said acting like he immediately regretted saying it.

I smiley coy at him and ran inside to my Nessie and hopefully soon she will really _be mine_. I smiled at those words.

Nessie's POV.

Jake and my parents have been outside for a long time now. I hope they didn't hurt him!

Daddy what did you do to him? I thought but just as I thought that my Jacob came running in all wet from the rain. I stopped my baking and ran up to him giving him a hug while burring my head in his cheast.

"What did they do?"

"Oh nothing, they just wanted to talk about some rules." He said smiling down at me. God I love his smile. Love?

"What kind of rules?" I asked releasing my arms from his chest.

"Nothing you need to worry about now hun, lets go get ready, the pack is on their way." Jake answered rubbing my back.

I watched him walk over to the kitchen grabbing a dorito from the bowl. Why is he lying to me? We always tell each other everything that is happening. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to him leaning agains the counter.

"Jake, why wont you tell me?"

"Renesmee," Jake paused. Jake hasn't used my full name in a long time, "i promise to tell you soon but after the guest comes ok?"

"Ok." I mumbled and frowned.

I looked up at Jake and he was looking upset, no not upset thats not a strong enough word, he was looking devastated like he just committed murder or something. I giggled a little at his frown which made him smile again and he pulled me into a bear hug. I jumped when I heard knocks on the door. I ran out of Jake's arms and oppend the door. Seth, Embry, Quill and Clair were standing there smiling.

"Hey Ness! Happy birthday!" Seth beamed and gave me a huge hug. Seth was like my older brother.

"Hey Seth! Thanks for coming!"

Seth smiled and walked to Jake while I said my tanks to Embry. Clair ran in and jumped into my arms. Clair is 6 years old now and adorable with her brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi Nessie! Me and Quil gave you a present!" Clair said happily.

"Why thank you Clair, i'll look forward to oppening it later." I smiled back at her and set her down next to Quil.

"Hey Ness, Happy birthday." Quil said hugging me.

Next at the door was Sam, Emily and there sons Chayton and Anthony, and after that were Brady and his imprint Ella, Collin and his imprint Dakota, Leah, Paul and Jacob's sister Rebecca and there little boy Jason then came Jared and his imprint Mia. When everyone was inside we had dinner, well the guest had dinner but my family sat at the table and chatted.

"So guys, there is going to be this campfire later tonight want to come?" Embry asked.

"Yea we would love to, Jake are you coming?"

"If you are."

"Good, we'll be there."

After everyone had eaten and was full Aunt Alice started shouting present time and she wanted to make a big deal out of it by having everyone watch me open them. I started with Sam and Emily's gift because it was the closest.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to, thank you so much!" I said as I stared down at my wonderful earnings. I was about to go up to hug them when Alice pushed me back down and said that we do the hugs after.

"Open ours!" Emmet yelled in Rose's ear.

Rose smaked him on the head with a magazine and we all laughed. I oppened their box to find a radio price tag. I was confused. Is this a prank? My dad chuckeld. Guess not.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Really Ness? It's part of a gift you will be receiving later." Emmet said laughing.

"Oh, well thanks!"

After I had opened almost all the gifts I only had my parents and Jake's left. I stared at the tiny box my parents gave me and smiled at them I opened the box up and I gasped.

"Keys? As in keys for a car!" I jumped up and when they nodded I couldn't resist hugging them even though of Alice's stupid rules.

"Want to see it honey?" My mom asked taking my hand.

I nodded and we walked outside with everyone else on our tale. When we got outside I heard a bunch of 'wow' and 'omg' from behind me so I opened my eyes and I say a beautiful silver porsche!

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Your welcome sweetie!" Dad said pulling me in for a hug.

"This is where our present fits in, its the highest tech radio currently built in your car!" Emmet boomed from the crowd.

"Wow, thanks guys!"

"Ok now lets go see what Jacob got." Alice said as she gathered everyone inside.

When we got inside I sat back down on the floor with Jake infront of me smiling.

Jacob's POV.

God I feel like an idiot all I got her was a stupid bracelet but everyone else comes in with these expensive presents, she deserves so much more than a bracelet, if I could I would give her the world and so much more. Edward smiled at me. Stay out of my head wont you Eddie? He chuckled and I smiled.

"Ok Nessie, my gift is not at all as expensive and supreme as the rest of your family but hopefully you will like."

"Jake I would love it even if it was a rock with my name in sharpie on it." She said smiling her wonderful smile at me that made my heart melt.

I handed her my package that I had have Bells rap because I can't rap a present even if my life depended on it. Nessie tour open the rappers and then slowly open the lip of the box on it. She stared down at it in amazement, why? It's just a bracelet.

"Jake." She whispered putting on the bracelet on her wrist. I had made the bracelet the same way I had made Bella's when she was human. I had carved a little girl riding on the back on a wolf, the carving was dangling on a chain that was attached to a base made of strong colored rope. Nessie looked me in the eyes and she smiled so big showing her perfect teeth and then she jumped on me and gave me a warm big hug and I gladly hugged her back nesting my head on top of hers as she buried her face in my chest.

"Jake this is the best present I have gotten, thank you. I love you Jake." Nessie whispered in my shirt. I stared down at her surprised at her words. Usually she would say 'thanks jake, love you!' not 'I love you jake'. I wonder if she was starting to have feelings for me? Edward growled and Nessie jumped out of my lap blushed and went back to her spot. I guess she does. That made me so happy I thought my heart would skip a beat.

After Nessie went around hugging and thanking everyone for coming then they left but I stayed, of course, I was planing on telling Nessie today.


End file.
